User blog:Teknobytez/Roblox Jailbreak: The WINTER Update! (Thoughts and Opinions)
HEY ! Thanks for stopping by! I appreciate your time reading my blog talking about the new Roblox Jailbreak update that is coming out this week! Please let me know what you think down in the comment section below! Thank you! :D Jailbreak is an open-world action game with a "Cops-and-Robbers" theme. Developed by asimo3089 and badcc, it was first created on January 9, 2017. There has been many updates that included new vehicles, garage items, new features, new weapons and many more. This week, a brand new update with a winter themed map is coming soon! We have a whole lot of new features that are coming to Jailbreak. Here are just a few of them that are confirmed: (Information taken from Badimo's Twitter page.) 'Leveling system' Well, in my opinion this is not needed. Jailbreak is not a simulator game where players have to gain XP's and rank up. It is also not a superhero game. SO why do we need this type of system in Jailbreak? Roblox Jailbreak again, was released around mid-2017. There are so many players that played Jailbreak since the release of it. In the updates, there are new vehicles, new garage items, and even weapons, but it's starting to get a little repetitive. I have been playing Roblox Jailbreak for less than a year so far and robbing the same thing over and oVer and oVEr and oVER and OVER again is just boring. Plus, when the Museum came out, honestly, it was hard to rob, but now I am super good at it and that's getting boring as well. This can be a common issue to other players as well. I played Jailbreak for less than a year and already own every vehicle in the game, know how to rob every single location without dying, and how to be a pro at PVP on Roblox Jailbreak. Also, an owner of almost 7M cash. I have every singe garage items, including textures, rims, and spoilers. (except for the Spinner Rim). I have done the same grinding method a million times, but Jailbreak is endless. You can get 100M cash like cheating asimo3089, but what are you going to do with ALL that cash? Show off? Buy safes? Even if there are new vehicles coming out in an update, you still have enough money left to even buy 80 military helicopters. I am indeed a fan of Jailbreak, but now I am starting to play Murder Mystery 2 and and Zombie Attack. Maybe even Fortnite. This is why there is the new leveling feature where it allows players to rank up, when they have gained max XP, and earn exclusive rewards. This can be getting extra cash, access to exclusive vehicles, access to secret places, or items. We will see how this thing does when the update comes out.' ' 'Two new vehicles' This is probably one of the major part of the update. TWO brand new vehicles, including a BATMOBILE and a "TORPEDO" supercar! Check it out! > You can become a high level criminal and unlock the new evil lair underneath the volcano base! As well, gain access to a 3D HOLOGRAM map to spy on the other team's locations and more! As for the police, they can level up and gain access to the secret agent base in the mountains where you can find where criminals are hiding and more! I mean the photos speak for themselves...I'm speechless LMAO! On to the next one! 'NEW mini features' So you thought there was going to be TWO new secret bases and a leveling system? NOPE. Here are some of the minor parts of the update! - Joining is up to the player! - Both Criminal and Police team has their own leveling system! - Players will be able to purchase locked seasonal prizes that are only avaliable for a LIMITED TIME! - Players can gain access to locked locations! - A new way to gain XP, cash, and a safe in one stop! PLUS, SO MUCH MORE> Make sure to follow Badimo on Twitter for update info! 'NEW Winter themed map' Obviously, it's a winter update, so we will need snow and ice covered all around the map. This is NOT the exact same map as last years! Sneak Peak > ' 'Stealth Jets Stealth Jets will airdrop briefcases that includes XP, cash, and a safe to open up! This is beginning to look like Fortnite lol! These briefcases will drop at random locations, so you either may or may not get a notification of when the stealth jet is flying in the Jailbreak map. Once you are notified, you will now have to find that briefcase that contains the special items. I wish you can shoot down the jet so you can literally get the briefcase, like right in front you! 'Twitter Codes' This is probably the most recommended thing that players want after the leveing system. TWITTER CODES are coming to Jailbreak! You will be able to use ATMs around the Jailbreak ap to enter a code you've found! Depending on what code you get, you'll receive some XP, Cash or Rocket Fuel! All the wonderful features and items you get in this update, Jailbreak will never be the same. Well, that's it for now. Again, this is not all that will be in the update! Hopefully, this will be better than the 2B visits update ... lol! Will the 2018 winter update beat the 2017 update? The 2017 winter update is considered the "biggest update ever". Hmm... Thanks for your time reading my blog and I'll see you soon somewhere in the wiki! PEACE! KreekCraftW Category:Blog posts